Anna (The Guns of Navarone)
Anna was a minor antagonist in The Guns of Navarone played by Gia Scala. Anna was a Greek woman who lived on Navarone. Prior to World War II and the German invasion of Greece, she'd been a schoolteacher. During the Nazi occupation, she joined the resistance and worked closely with Maria Pappadimos. She was once captured by the Nazis, and it was said they'd tortured her and whipped her until the white of her bones showed. After she escaped, she refused to speak of what she'd endured, and indeed refused to speak at all. From that day, Anna was seemingly entirely mute. She also refused to let anyone, even Maria, see the scars she'd borne as a result of her torture. In truth, she hadn't been tortured at all, but only threatened with it. Due to her low tolerance for pain, Anna had agreed to betray the resistance and spy on them for the Germans when they said they'd torture her if she didn't. She and Maria met Captain Keith Mallory's group when they arrived on Navarone to sabotage the guns. She was initially mistaken for a German soldier in the dark and knocked unconscious, but recovered. As the group trekked to Mandrakos to try and find a doctor for the badly wounded Major Roy Franklin, Anna took steps to ensure that they'd be found by German patrols. When she relieved Corporal Miller of his lookout post in a tree, she signaled a passing German airplane, which tipped off the Germans to the commandos' location, prompting Maria to lead the group into a valley and into some caves that cut through to Mandrakos. Fighter planes were sent after them and bombarded the area. Anna herself barely escaped, but made it safely through the valley, lagging behind to leave a secret message stating the commandos' intention to find a doctor for Franklin. This is why, when they entered Mandrakos, they were immediately rounded up by Lieutenant Muesel. They escaped, however, and Anna again went with them. She began developing feelings for Mallory, but couldn't bring herself to tell him she was a spy. While left to guard their stolen German truck, she sabotaged Miller's bombmaking equipment. When Miller discovered this, he knew it had been Anna because she'd been the only one in the truck at the time. The group confronted her, and Andrea Stavros revealed the lack of scars on Anna's back, prompting her to speak for the first time in some years, admitting her betrayal. Mallory demanded to know why she hadn't thrown in with the group, and why she'd continued obeying the Nazis, the very people she claimed she was so afraid of. Anna replied it was because she considered Mallory's mission to destroy the guns doomed from the start. Miller demanded she be executed. Mallory hesitated. As he finally moved to do it, however, Maria stepped forward and gunned down her former friend and ally for her betrayal, shocking everyone. Trivia In the book, Anna is a male resistance fighter named Panayis. Category:Female Category:Anti-Villain Category:Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Mute Category:Hero's Lover Category:Tragic Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased